Ashley
Ashley is one of the three main protagonists of Masked Rider Φ's: The Adaptation. Ashley is a gifted dancer, from cheerdancing, folk dance, and Latin dance, such talent led her to become the primary wielder of the Rider Prototype System Power Suit Series 3 Δ. History to be added Personality Ashley is a beautiful and graceful dancer of the three Rider Operators. Due to her being a lighter character, she is the complete opposite to the two Riders: Pat known for being a hardcore loner and with a self-righteous sense of justice, and the tomboyish Roweshine for her boisterous way of fighting. She possess a vast amount of intelligence among her peers, as a biologist; she has a passion for science and Mother Nature. Ashley is obviously gentle and placid; something that Pat and/or Roweshine considered a flaw - in which would be the latter's root of the jealousy towards her. Unlike the two Riders, Ashley cannot be easily angered, unless when she is annoyed enough by in one case; and she does not like fighting or causing conflicts unless it's absolutely important. Ashley is the true light-headed member of the Orphnoch Hunters. Only that she fixes problems without retaliation, as opposed to Roweshine who often showcased unlady-like, offensive and crude behavior to others. As an Orphnoch Hunter, she learns how to protect her friends and family with the use of the Delta Driver as Rider Operator Series 3 Δ. Ashley is also kindhearted, approachable, and an invaluable asset to the school's cheerleading squad, her peers, and most especially Pat and Roweshine. According to Pat, Ashley is an experienced cheerleader, and dancer (including folk dance and Latin dance), one of the evident fascinations Pat learned about Ashley. Her talent also made her popular with her peers and aspiring dancers in the school, and become the perfect candidate to become Rider Operator Series No. 3 Δ/Delta. Over time, after becoming Rider Operator Series 3, Ashley's self-confidence levels up even further to the point learning the knowledge in what it means to save the people endeared to her and being a Rider Operator. What motivated Ashley to join the team and fight Orphnochs and Worms is heeding the words from Pat, notably the ones that Lorenzo told him before he accepted the mantle of Rider Operator Series #1, to reach for that dream, you must also protect it. Much like Pat, Ashley is willing to risk her life for the safety of her friends and family above anything else, going as far using the Delta Gear to fight countless Orphnochs and Worms who threaten to harm her friends. She also see Orphnochs as menaces to the human society, although (like in Pat's point of view), there are Orphnochs who side with the humans (namely Pat's friends from his high school days) who possess a benevolent heart. Ashley is one of the three Rider Operators who do not trash talk. While the other two do so when taunting their enemies. On a side note, she is the only protagonist incapable of injuring Pat whenever she is provoked by the latter. However, Ashley would eventually scold Pat for following her in a long duration, or Rowe for her unlady-like vulgarity, or vice versa in a harsh manner. Fighting Style Ashley is the only known sniper of the three Rider Operators, frequently using the Delta Blaster; due to the suit having lacked of other close-quarters battle arsenal. Also, due to her experience as a cheerleader, the Rider Prototype Suit Series 3 greatly improved her jumping ability, which is inherent upon transformation. The reach of her jump can reach at least three-story buildings. However, overexerting her ability causes to easily exhaust herself. As Rider Operator Series No. 3, Ashley also has a habit of firing warning shots in the air whenever there are civilians nearby, in which this allows civilians to run from attacking Orphnoch(s); in which a trait that was inherent from Pat. Ashley also learns Pat's habit of twirling her Grip Phone (upon transforming) or Delta Blaster (when transformed and ready for battle) with her fingers. Powers and Abilities Rider Gear-based Most superpowers manifested by the Smart Brain Rider gears will become permanent when mainly used. Also, when using the other two belts, the superpowers manifested by the belt remains on the user who recently equipped it. ;Super Jump : The inherent ability of the Rider Operator Series #3 gear. It allows Ashley to jump two times higher reaching a two-story building. ;User Profile Memory Storage :The Rider Operator Series #3 gear keeps record of whoever uses the Rider system. As Ashley is the primary user of the gear, Ashley's memories and combat data are mostly recorded within the Rider gear. Anyone using the gear other than Ashley does not count due to the fact that temporary usage will not record the user's combat data to prevent a memory overwriting. If in case should Ashley sustain amnesia, the Rider Operator Series #3 gear will restore all the events she had remembered, including the first time she used the belt. However, all the events that occurred her amnesia are overwritten by the memories restored from the Rider belt. Other Abilities ;Light speed visual sensory :Ashley can almost see anything moving in either in the speed of sound or in the speed of light as if she has a "third eye". She can almost see Pat whenever assuming Accel Mode and is traveling in the speed of sound, and even the ZECT Rider system users and Worms who can Clock Up. ;Scientific Prowess :Having possessed vast scientific intuition, Ashley is one of the few of her peers to have shown to have an encyclopedic knowledge, especially in regards of her prowess as a biologist. ;Super Dancer :Ashley is a gifted dancer. She is said to do smooth moves to confuse enemies, leaving blood in the dance floor; or even go as far as countering Clock Up abilities of Worms and ZECT Rider systems. Weaknesses Rider Operator Series 3 Δ The Rider Prototype System Power Suit Series 3 Δ gives the wearer the following abilities when they transform. *Height: 190cm *Weight: 96kg *Punch: 3.5 Tons of pressure *Kick: 8 Tons of pressure (+2) *Jump: 38m (+5m) *Run: 100m / 5.7 seconds Base stats: *Attack: 45% *Defense: 51% *Intelligence: 59% *Accuracy: 51% *Speed: 55% The Rider Prototype System Power Suit Series 3 Δ has several key features in its design. Unlike the Gear, the armor only exists after the wearer transforms. *'Full Metal Lung': The vest armor of the Rider provides the most protection, being able to withstand Anti-tank weaponry and explosives. *'Global Feeler': The antenna on the Rider’s head can be used to communicate with the Smart Brain Satellite, Smart Brain computer network, and the Rider Transformation Grid. *'Photon Blood': A glowing substance that provides all of the Rider’s powers and generates all of the physical features of the armor. The Photon Blood is generated from the Delta Driver. *'Photon Streams': The path that the Photon Blood travels through the Rider’s armor. In Delta, this path is pink when transforming, white after transformed. *'Photon Terminals': Where the Photon Streams connect with the gauntlets and greaves. *'Sol Foam/Metal': Soft parts of the armor are made of Sol Foam, and the hard parts are made of Sol Metal. This substance is generated by the Delta Driver to form complex machinery that is powered by Photon Blood. If the Foam or Metal are damaged, the armor switches off and resets itself. However, the Sol Metal lacks durability, as such, Ashley is unable to perform cheerleading stances such as a (needle) scorpion and/or bow and arrow stretches. *'Ultimate Finder': The large eyepieces of the Rider give them incredible vision. They can see in darkness with no problems and have an unlimited amount of X-ray vision. It also provides the Rider to see unidentifiable shrouds. Rider Operator Series No. 3's ending theme is "Born This Way", which also doubles as the ending theme for Rider Operator Series 1's Super Mega Mode. Arsenal *Rider Prototype Driver Series 3 - Rider Operator Series 3's transformation belt. **Delta Blaster - Rider Operator Series 3's sidearm with voice-activated functions. ***Grip Phone - The walkie-talkie-shaped control unit of the Rider Prototype System Power Suit Series 3 and the first half of the Delta Blaster ***Tricorder - The digital camcoder-shaped viewscreen and the second half of the Delta Blaster. ****Mission Memory Series 3 - A small metallic card key containing the information of the Rider Suit Series 3. **Quadrotech Giga Launcher - Rider Operator Series 3's shoulder-mounted, 4-round rocket launcher **Jet Sliger - A heavily-armed combat motorcycle. Notes *Ashley is one of the two characters in the story whose Rider counterpart from the original series is male, with Roweshine as the first one. *Ashley also shares the from and . Judging by their personal backgrounds, they are both cheerleaders. *Whenever Ashley transforms into Rider Operator Series 3, the Photon Streams upon transformation are colored pink instead of blue from the original Kamen Rider 555 series. This is to reflect her personality and her unique transformation sequence among the other two Riders. **When anyone else other than Ashley transforms into Rider Operator Series 3, the Photon Streams revert to the original blue coloration. *Ashley has a unique transformation sequence with Pat, they will stand behind each other back-to-back upon doing the transformation. *Ashley also does Pat and Roweshine's Kamen Rider W-esque transformation sequence, with the main difference Ashley stays on the right side (taking Pat's place) of left side of Rowe. **Also, if all the three Riders are present, Ashley stays at the center, while the two (likewise, Pat on the left, Rowe on the right) and transform. This formation is a homage to Kamen Rider Double's CycloneJokerXtreme form. *Ashley having learned being chosen for the Delta Gear harkens back to from . In Ako's case, she received the Birdionic Waves and recruited by the second three Jetmen. Here, Ashley was asked by Pat to use the Delta Belt to fight the Orphnochs and form the Smart Brain-side of the Rider Operators known as the Orphnoch Hunters. *Ashley is the second of the main characters to narrate the story, the first being Pat. See also *Megumi Aso - the character Ashley is based on. *Shiro Kazami - third official Kamen Rider. *Kyoichiro Kuroi - the most-recent Kamen Rider who is officially designated as No. 3. Category:Heroines Category:Female Riders Category:Kamen Riders Category:Supporting Riders Category:Support Riders Category:Rider Operators Category:Extra Riders Category:Tech Riders Category:Sniper Riders Category:Adaptation Riders Category:Masked Rider Φ's: The Adaptation Category:Masked Rider Φ's: The Adaptation Characters Category:Protagonists